Vehicle windshields or windscreens provide a forward-facing, substantially transparent, viewing pane for allowing forward viewing by occupants and/or certain vehicle control sensors. Windshields also form part of the vehicle structure. Damage to a vehicle's windshield may produce a crack or cracks in the windshield that may compromise a structural integrity of the vehicle, a performance of an autonomous vehicle control system, and forward viewing by vehicle occupants.